life after death
by Robert Langdon
Summary: prolouge takes place about 3-5 years after the trio leave the story starts about 2 years after that not contains adult themes


Disclamer: remember anything you recconise is not mine all credit should go to the tallented Ms Rowling

GET THE STUDENTS OUTTA HERE!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore "why Harry?"

"Whats going on here Professer?" snape sneered as he walked towards them  
Harrys hand shot up facing Snape "OBLIVIATE MIND YOUR OWN BISNESS YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN JUST DO IT!" Harry yelled back with fear, determination and anger in his voice. its finally going to end one way or another Harry thought to himself

Dumbledore ran at full speed towards the great hall for the start of year feast. Endless possibilities of why Harry wanted the castle evacuated ran through his mind, the only one that made sense to him was that Voldermort was going to attack. Dumbledore stood infront of the school and yelled "SCILENCE!"

The sound immedatly stopped and Dumbledore carmly said to the whole school "Students and Teachers it has come to my attention, that the school is not safe at the present time, our defence against the dark arts teacher professer Jack Black, being the only living person that knows where a one Harry Potter is, has contacted him, Harry is now here to defend the school but has asked if I would evacuate the school for saftey measures, your belongings have been put on the train and you must all now board the train."

Hermionie felt a pang in her heart at the mention of Harry's name god I miss him terribly. Ill never forget how I found out that he was my soul mate she thourght to herself

Flashback

It was their third anniversary of leaving Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and Harry was walking up the stairs into her flat, with sad look on his face"Whats wrong?" Hermionie asked with alittle fear in her voice "Hermionie I'm going away for a year for training on a planet called Kellnanine which is commonly referred to as Kell 9. Kell 9 is almost a complete replica of earth they have had the same problem as us with Voldermort they created spells to kill him that are more power full than the Avera Kadevra and also made the expecto patronum more power full by changing the numerology of the spell for the year I am away I will be learning spells to defeat Voldermort and his minions I may never see you again as I am only telling this to you after I get back I will be under cloaking spells so no one can trace m to see if I am back I have been communicating with Erin Mc Laren on Kell 9 and she has told me to tell you that if I love you I am to tell you this edyamis expecto patronum will bring out a patronus of you normal patronum and your soul mate I may never get to say this again so here it goes I LOVE YOU goodbye." and with that there was a crackle and a crude black glass lightning bolt was lying on the floor where Harry had been standing. Hermionie bent down and picked up the lightning bolt, she walked to her bedroom without noticing what she was doing she colapsed onto the bed and broke down crying.

end flashback

Hermionie following the orders of Dumbledore lead the students to the train the train was just pulling out of the station when the castle blew up while this was going on Harry was standing by the Quidditch pitch first came the Dementors Harry just focused his mind on holding Hermionie and yelled "EDYAMIS EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry smiled at the sight of Prongs and Hermionie and Harry calmly called after them "have fun you two" the patronus wiped out all of the Dementors by running along in front of them turning the battalion to dust. Next came the Death Eaters Harry, sent a stunning spell that he had learnt from Erin towards the Death Eaters the single spell stunned every last Death Eater and then moved them aside next was Voldermort himself Harry dragged the sword out of its holster on his back, then thought to him self accio Voldermort's wand Voldermort was completely caught off guard and Harry split the wand in two with the sword next thing that Harry thought was accio Voldermort again Voldermort's guard was down and he was pulled to Harry who had the sword pointed straight at his heart the sword went right through him Harry dragged the sword up from where it had gone in up to his shoulder the asshole that had killed his parents 25 years earlier had now finally tasted Harry's revenge and now Harry was no longer burdened with Voldermort. Harry turned sith the sword still in his hand and plunged it into one of the boulders from the ruins of the castle, Harry used his elemental powers, that he gained control of the year after leaving Hogwarts and dropped the boulder into the lake the boulder into the lake. Harry walked off the grounds of Hogwarts and apperated to the ministry of magic. He wanted to find where Hermionie was living so he decided that since the ministry kept the records of all teachers at Hogwarts since she was teaching ther they would be able to tell him. Hermionie was living in a flat in Diagon Alley Harry walked in and called out "'This place has got no books I must be in the wrong house" Hermionie came running at Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace then started to kiss him Harry made no movement at all acting like she wasn't there looking around the room "im sorry to have bothered you I thought this apartment was rented out to Hermionie Granger" Harry turned and opened the door and walked out then closed the door behind him, turned around and waited his face barely off the door 3, 2, 1 the door opened Harry picked up Hermionie and carried her to the bedroom and onto the bed where they just lay looking into each others eyes harry borke the scilence and said to Hermionie "would you like to live with me?" WOULD I!" Hermionie yelled back gleefully

"Ok then that settles it" harry moved into the sitting room and held his hand out in front of him and said "packa sortus minamises appratmentus Hermionie" everything that Hermionie owned excepet the clothes she was wearing disappeared and three small match boxes were left on the ground in front of them Harry bent down to pick them up and grabbed Hermionie's hand and apperated them to Godrics Hollow harry placed the three match boxes on the floor and said "expandus unpackus godric hollow" all Hermionie's thingswere now put in spaces that Harry had made for her.

AN: ok I think that brings you up to speed on whats happened so far

Thanks Ps: reviews are welcomed Flames are also welcomed they help everyone with ideas for up and commin chapters srry its short but its just to get you guys up to speed what happened before the actual story starts ne way I got to go to work in the morning and Ive been at work all day and Im FUCKIN TIRED btw I am allowed to swear this is a r rated story …… I think depending on the feedback i get form this i may not continue so r 'n' r if u know whats good for ya


End file.
